The Department of Biostatistics at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health proposes an Environmental Biostatistics pre-doctoral training program to support four (4) trainees. The program entails two+ years of course work followed by examinations and a research thesis. Training grant support will be provided for the initial 3 years; research assistantships will fund the remaining training period. The program will be located in the Department of Biostatistics and be supported by faculty in the Departments of Biostatistics, Environmental Health Sciences, Epidemiology, Health Services Research, and Molecular Microbiology and Immunology. Through course work, seminars, participation in working groups and directed doctoral research, the investigators shall educate the next generation of leaders in development and application of biostatistical science to environmental research and policy. They shall integrate biostatistics and biostatisticians with other environmental sciences in an educational climate ideally suited to fostering lasting relationships among graduate students and faculty in biostatistics and other fields. As a result, the graduates will effectively collaborate across disciplines, identify the key methodologic needs, then develop and apply statistical approaches that address these needs. Graduates will effectively communicate substantive findings to scientists, policy makers and the general public. Program and affiliated faculty are committed to honoring this philosophy and to achieving these goals.